


Kitchen Sink

by bellachanmustdie



Series: Frerard Drabbles [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: Drabble where Gerard and Frank are kids. And they're trying to bake a cake.





	Kitchen Sink

**Author's Note:**

> very old fic

"GERARD, NO! PUT THAT DOWN! NOOOOOO!!!"

Gerard blinks adorably at Frank before he put the salt down the table. Frank sighs, relieved that he managed to stop his friend from adding so many salt to the cake batter by mistake.

"You seriously don't know the difference between salt and sugar?" Frank still asks, but Gerard's tiny hands are now reaching for the excess butter and then dipping his finger to it.

"That's a silly question, Frankie. Of course I know." Gerard grins before he licks his fingers. Gerard then grimaced and then wipes his hand using his shirt and Frank seriously wants to cry.

Gerard's baby brother, Mikey just turned five today and Gerard asked his friend Frank if they can make a cake for him and that they should do it in Frank's house because it's supposed to be a surprise. Frank was about to decline, but the way Gerard pouted and looked at him with his bright, hazel eyes and looking hopeful and delighted, Frank immediately said yes. Frank believes that his ultimate goal in life is make Gerard happy and look like that all the time.

But now they already created a huge mess in their kitchen and Frank knows he's in trouble. His mom will either kill him or she'll die of heart attack once she saw the mess and Frank really really wants to cry.

"But Mikey likes salty things, like potato chips," Gerard tells him and now he opens the bag of chocolate chips and starts eating. "I bet he'll appreciate it if the cake's salty. Can I have all these chocolate chips? Please Frankie?"

Frank was so closed to slamming his face against the marble countertop but all he managed is to gape like an idiot at Gerard who looks so adorable and there's a huge mess in the corner of his mouth and Frank wiped it with his thumb.

"Thanks Frankie!" Gerard grins, showing all his adorable tiny teeth. Frank feels something weird is going inside his tummy and he likes it a lot. "You're the best!"

Frank just smiles and starts to clean up the table. He thinks it's very too late now to bake a cake and Gerard has zero idea how to even make one.

"You know what, Gee?" Frank starts, as he carefully places all the kitchen utensils that theu used down the sink. "We should just go get your baby brother a cake."

Gerard starts to pout, then he frowns. "But it's not the same. "

"I think with the amount of flour you added to the bowl, it'll probably turn to a rock cake," Frank says. "We didn't follow the baking instructions and salty cake doesn't taste good. And we don't have enough chocolate chips to cover it too."

"Hmm, okay," Gerard shrugs and then resumes on eating Frank's chocolate chips. "But I don't have money."

"I have, but it's not enough to buy one whole cake," Frank tells his friend and now their kitchen counter looks much better compare before. "How about cupcakes?"

Gerard bit his lower lip. "Hmmm... I think that's okay. It's still a cake, but it's tiny. Just like you, Frankie. You're still tiny."

Frank narrows his eyes, then pinched both Gerard's cheeks. "I'm not tiny."

"OW! It hurts." Gerard protests but Frank just grins. Now Gerard's cheeks are very red just like a yummy strawberry.

They went to the local bakery which was owned by Ray's grandmother. Ray's their classmate and he's also invited to Mikey's birthday party which will be held later that afternoon. Frank's money is only enough to buy three cupcakes but Ray's grandmother gave him four. Without thinking, Frank gave the extra cupcake to Gerard.

"Thank you!" Gerard took a bite of the chocolate cupcake and some icing got into his cute button nose. Gerard offered the cupcake back to Frank and Frank also took a smile bite. "When I grow up, I'll learn how to bake a cake then I'll make all the yummy cakes that you like, Frankie."

Frank beams, passing the cupcake back to his friend. "Really?"

"Yep," Gerard nods, before pressing a tiny kiss against Frank's cheeks. "Thank you, Frankie. You're the best!"

-

Twenty years later, Gerard never learned how to bake a cake. Frank turns out to be really good at cooking and even baking. So in the end, Frank's the one who bake all the cakes that Gerard likes and sometimes Gerard allows Frank to eat the cake from his hipbone or drizzle his pale skin with chocolate syrup. So it's a win-win.


End file.
